


summer heat

by lilmissmaya



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexuality Panic, going into heat, hetronormative expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmaya/pseuds/lilmissmaya
Summary: everything was irritating snufkin. his clothes were too itchy, skin too tight. he couldn't get comfortable, and nothing felt right. but moomin looks soft, and looks... strangely attractive to a normally asexual snufkin. what's going on?
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	summer heat

Everything was irritating snufkin. The weather was too hot and muggy, he ended up leaving his coat and scarf in his tent. his clothes still felt too restricting, he could not get comfortable. He could not settle, he could not find anything he wanted to do. 

Moomin was sorting through a stack of seashells, humming to himself as he decided which ones he wanted to donate to his mother’s garden. His fur looked… soft. That wouldn’t bother his skin, he thought idly, finding himself reaching out, burying his fingers in it. 

Yes, perfect. There was something, a honey scent that was making his head hazy. He could….

“Snufkin?” he shook his head to break through the strange haze he’d fallen into. Moomin sounded more amused than anything. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he rubbed his face, still feeling… uncomfortable? Irritated? For a few moments there he’d felt drunk. “Maybe I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go find some berries!” moomin suggested. “If we pick enough momma will make us some cobbler.”

He wasn’t hungry, he wanted to bury himself in moomin’s fur again. He kept finding himself staring at him, distracted by wanting to feel the texture again. His warmth, that honey scent that made his head spin. Moomin’s body would be comfortable against his. 

“Snufkin, are you sure you’re okay? You’re red.”

“I…” he undid the buttons of his shirt, tempted to get rid of it completely. “I’m going to lay down. I think it’s the heat.”

“We could go swimming?”

“Later I think.” he somehow found his way back to his tent, crawling inside. 

But he couldn’t settle. Nothing was comfortable, his skin was too tight. If he could just do something to tired himself out- maybe a little physical release? Sex wasn’t something he sought out often, he didn’t even masturbate much. But he was so tightly wound… he made sure the flaps were tightly closed and tried to get comfortable. Slowly he rubbed at himself, trying to relax and enjoy it… but nothing was happening. 

Maybe he needed to think of something, something arousing? He fumbled around, trying to remember some attractive girl, someone- moomin’s soft fur against him, moomin’s mouth on his neck and shoulder… warmth built in his stomach as his body responded, hardening in his hand. His skin was so sensitive, brushing gently sent pleasure straight through him. Oh yes, this was good, better than it’d ever been before. Moomin’s blunt claws across his belly, his thighs, his paws gripping snufkin’s penis-his head snapped back as his orgasm crashed over him. 

He sank back as it washed away, feeling pleased. That was good. 

/if you go find moomin, it could be even better./ his body told him. /the real thing would be so much better./

Yes, he decided, that drunk feeling sinking into him again. A buzz of desire, he licked his lips as he thought about it. Moomin’s paws running up his bare back, pushing him down across something to take him- he was getting hard again. He started straightening up his clothes, he had to find moomin, so they could… 

they could…

What?

Moomin was his friend, a boy, how could he-

He sunk down to the ground, head in his hands. Clarity was cold, all of the post-orgasmic warmth and glow was gone. He couldn’t have sex with moomin! Not with his best friend. 

He should soak in the stream until this went away. Chalk it up to the heat, hope it would pass. He wasn’t much of a sexual creature at the best of times, he’d never- not with anyone. 

His body was suddenly hungry for it, despite how much he told it no. it had a taste of pleasure, silky sensations on it’s skin and wanted more. Like an empty pit in his stomach, like not eating for a week. Why now? He’d been just fine with not having it, not needing it. 

He plunged into the stream, icy from snow melt high in the mountains. It numbed him, but it didn’t feel better. He just had to ignore it and it would pass. His body would realize it wasn’t going to have sex with moomin and he’d stop feeling so much need to be touched and taken- 

Moomin was just… here. That was it. He was here, he was close to him, that was all. It wasn’t anything serious. 

He thought maybe he could sleep it off. But his dreams were full of moomin, of touching and being touched- his sleep was fitful, he woke up feverish and aching. The icy stream water helped, and he dressed in layers to muffle the sensitivity of his skin. He was still overheated, but it was better than the constant arousal every time something brushed up against him. He was okay. He was in control. He would just have to push through this, and it would go away and he could go back to normal. 

“Snufkin!” moomin and snorkmaiden waved at him from down the path, pails in paw. “We’re going to pick cloudberries, come with us!”

He could handle this. 

He could not handle this.   
That sweet scent was back, that drunk buzz in his head that clouded thinking. Both of them looked… very nice. Soft, sweet. It didn’t make any sense, as if his frustrated body would take anyone now. Even Sniff was starting to look good, and he could barely stand the boy. 

Snorkmaiden under him, moomin on top, paws on his bare skin- his clothes were choking him, he was burning up. Too tight, too hot. 

“Hey, are you okay?” snorkmaiden was within arm's reach. 

“It’s hot today.” he managed to get out. Her scent washed over him, sweet and powdery. He’d feel so much better if he could-

“Are you running a fever? You’re so flushed.” she reached out, cupping his face. “You’re burning up!”

“Uh-huh.” he closed his eyes, nuzzling her paw, kissing the inside of her wrist. If he could- he’d feel so much better-

“Snufkin!” She squeaked and jerked away in surprise. it brought him out of the haze, shocked he’d even tried.

“Snorkmaiden, I’m sorry- I… I need to go.” 

Maybe if he could get some distance, his head would clear up. Get back to the cold water, cool off- he stripped off his clothes as he stumbled back to camp, dropping them as he went, uncaring if he lost them. He was going to suffocate, was going to...

He collapsed in his tent, clutching his chest. His heart was going much too fast, like a bird struggling to escape under his breast bone. He just had to hold on until all of this passed-

“Are you okay? Snufkin?” moomin pushed his way into the tent, worry clear on his long face. That wonderful, delicious scent filled his head again and he was lost, truly lost. He reached up for him, buried his fingers in the thick fur, pulled him down for a kiss. His friend laughed before returning the kiss. 

“Please moomin-” he whimpered, pulling his friend’s paw to the front of his briefs. He was so hard, so aroused, he needed…. He needed…. Moomin rubbed through the fabric before tugging the strings of his briefs loose and off. This felt so good, so right… why had he been so reluctant before? He buried his face in moomin’s neck, nuzzling and biting and sighing.

“You should have said something.” moomin murmured, stroking his weeping erection with smooth movements. “I love you.”

His orgasm crashed down on him, better than his hand, better than anything else he’d ever dreamed of. But it wasn’t enough, not yet. 

Moomin seemed to know, returning the kisses and nuzzling as he found snufkin’s entrance. He rubbed gently, warming and relaxing him before trying to push in. his own erection was peeking out of its sheath, pink and smooth against the white fur. 

It took a moment to get used to the finger. But he relaxed, finding the pressure good. Moomin added another, going slow. He was going to go mad if moomin didn’t put his erection in him soon, clawing at his lover’s shoulders. 

“Easy,” moomin murmured into snufkin’s neck, hugging him close as he slipped himself into him. 

Almost, so close- he clung to moomin, rocking his hips as they found a rhythm, a little more, almost, so close-

A white light exploded behind his eyes, running down his spine and back up again.

He woke up alone. 

Panic, unreasonable panic rushed to the surface.

“Moomin?” maybe he just, he wouldn’t- and moomin pushed aside the tent flap.

“Oh good! Are you hungry? I just got back with some food.” he was relieved, but for some reason he was tearing up… ”snufkin, are you okay?”

“Yeah, for a moment, I thought…” he rubbed at his face, still tired. The past few days had been…

“Come here, I brought meatballs and flatbread. I bet you’re starving.” moomin gave him a big serving, topping it with generous amount of sauce. “I tried to wake you up before I ran back home, but you were sound asleep! You shouldn’t let it get that bad when you’re in heat, it’s not good for you.”

“In heat?” he blinked. He’d heard of other folk going into Heat or Rut, but himself?

“Yeah, you know, when you want to make babies?”

“Yes, I…” he rubbed his face, trying to make sense. “I never had it happen before, I think.”

“Didn’t your parents tell you about it?”

“I didn’t grow up with parents.” he vaguely remembered kissing another little boy when he was small… and the hemulin house-mother screaming at him. being so helpless to that feeling of need… but then moomin nuzzled his face and that tightness in his chest eased. 

“We can talk to mamma, if you want.”

“And… you’re okay with what happened?” he picked at his food, unable to make eyecontact. 

“Of course, I love you.”

Snufkin blinked. “You do? We’re boys-”

“So?” moomin shrugged a shoulder before gesturing to the food. “Eat.” 

“I…” he helplessly ate a bite of meat ball, trying to process this. It was okay? It was okay. Moomin said… he loved him. He tried again.

“I don’t… normally… I’ve never…” he shoved more food in his mouth. 

“Cause you’ve never been in heat before?”

“I guess.” he sighed tiredly. “Will it go away now?”

“I’m not sure.” he scooted over, putting an arm around snufkin. That… helped alot. There was no sudden flush of desire, just warmth and comfort. “But if it doesn’t, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you moomin. I…. love you too.” he smiled at moomin, as his friend beamed at him. 

"now eat! it's getting cold." before kissing his cheek. it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than I'd like, but I don't normally write smut! I hope you all like it!


End file.
